Bendición Temporal
by hodieincipitdie
Summary: One-shot. SwanQueen. "Pero los sentimientos no se controlan, simplemente aparecen, incluso cuando tu tratas de desecharlos, ellos se hospedan en tu cuerpo, en tu alma, y te infestan la mente. Eso fue exactamente lo que le pasó a Emma Swan."


**Bendición temporal.**

Emma caminaba hacia el 108 de Mifflin. Ya era una especie de rutina que mantenían. Dos o tres veces a la semana Emma visitaba a la alcaldesa, y no precisamente para asuntos de trabajo. Sus asuntos eran personales. "_No, carnales" _se dijo la rubia_._ "_Esa es la palabra correcta."_

* * *

Emma nunca se hubiera imaginado que acabaría acostándose con la madre adoptiva de su hijo. Por favor, nunca se imaginó que podrían llegar a cruzar más de dos palabras sin tratar de matarse a la tercera. Aun se le hacia increíble que ella y Regina habían dejado de gritarse. Bueno aun gritaban, pero ya no insultos, sino el nombre de la otra.

Como comenzó todo, ninguna de las dos podría explicarlo, solo sabían que en algún punto de una de las tantas discusiones que tuvieron en la comisaria habían terminado besándose y tocándose y sin seguir pensando Regina termino sentada sobre el escritorio de Emma y la rubia entre sus piernas. Las dos sabían que había atracción entre ellas, y química también, aunque ninguna lo aceptara. Estaban conscientes de las miradas y la ligeras y a veces no tan ligeras insinuaciones que se hacían. Y todo eso explotó en ese momento.

Después de ese día acordaron que sería algo habitual. "Sin sentimientos." Dijo Regina. "Sin sentimientos." Afirmó Emma.

* * *

Pero los sentimientos no se controlan, simplemente aparecen, incluso cuando tu tratas de desecharlos, ellos se hospedan en tu cuerpo, en tu alma, y te infestan la mente.

Eso fue exactamente lo que le pasó a Emma. Ya era un año de la primera vez que Regina y ella estuvieron juntas en la comisaria. _"No, no mantengo la cuenta."_ Se dijo Emma.

Desde ese primer día había estado deseando que llegará el siguiente en el que ella y Regina pudieran verse. Al inicio pensó que era algo natural. Regina y ella la habían pasado bien. Muy bien en realidad. Pero con el paso del tiempo se iba dando cuenta que lo que sentía no era solo deseo. ¿Amor? No estaba segura, pero sabia que no solo quería sexo con Regina. Quería cuidar de ella. Quería estar ahí para ella. Siempre.

"_¿Qué demonios te pasa, Swan?_" Se preguntó la rubia mientras se observaba en el espejo de su apartamento. "_Regina dejó muy claro que sin sentimientos. Y lo primero que haces es sentir cosas._" Se volvió a decir mientras recargaba su frente contra el lavamanos. Ese día aceptó sus sentimientos, o lo que sea que sentía en ese momento por ella.

La rubia trataba de ignorar sus sentimientos, trataba de actuar normal, pero al final de otro encuentro, cuando Regina dejaba su apartamento, o cuando la rubia dejaba la oficina o casa de Regina, en ese momento es cuando se daba cuenta que no quería que fuera algo temporal, quería algo permanente con esa mujer. _"Sería de mucha ayuda si no fuera tan asquerosamente sexy."_ Pensó Emma.

* * *

–Miss Swan.- Saludó Regina.- Llegas temprano.

–Hey.- contestó de forma tímida. El simple hecho de ver a Regina frente a ella hacia que el corazón se le acelerara. Cosa que la rubia no disfrutaba, odiaba sentirse así, como una adolescente. _"Compórtate Emma. Actúa normal. No sentimientos."_ Se recordaba la rubia.

Regina arqueo una ceja mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza de forma curiosa.

–Pasa, querida. Siéntete como en casa.- Emma asintió mientras entraba a la mansión.

Siguió a Regina hasta la cocina.– ¿Vino?- le preguntó. Emma asintió nuevamente. También odiaba que Regina tuviera el poder de dejarla sin palabras aun cuando no lo intentaba.

Regina le pasó la copa servida hasta la mitad, Emma la tomó y la bebió completa de un trago.

–¿Tienes sed?- preguntó Regina de forma divertida. Emma asintió nuevamente y se giró hacia el fregadero colocando la copa ahí. Abrió la llave y comenzó a lavar sus manos, cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura.- Yo también.- le susurro Regina en su oído. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Emma.

La rubia se giró y quedaron frente a frente, Emma colocó sus manos sobre las mejillas de la morena.

–¿Henry?- preguntó en un susurro.

Regina negó mientras decía –Se quedo en casa de un amigo.

Emma asintió, y la besó. Al inicio lento y tierno. Le gustaba imaginar que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero la ilusión duraba unos segundos, porque a Regina no le gustaba esperar. La morena la besaba con fuerza, como si quisiera mantener el control de la situación, y en el fondo Emma sabia que en realidad eso hacia, la controlaba.

Regina junto más su cuerpo contra el de la rubia, mientras que la rubia pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de ella. La morena tomó la cintura de la rubia y la empujo hacia atrás, atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la encimera.

Emma pasó sus manos por el cabello de Regina, aferrándose a el, sintiendo como la morena besaba su cuello.

La rubia soltó un ligero gemido. Regina se sentía tan bien, sus besos, sus caricias. Emma no recordaba haber sentido algo así. Nunca.

–Escaleras. Ahora.- ordenó Regina.

* * *

Entre empujones y besos lograron llegar a la habitación de la morena. Eran un desastre en eso de caminar mientras devoraban sus bocas.

Emma guió a Regina hacia la cama, cuando la parte trasera de las corvas de la morena tocaron la orilla, Emma la empujo ligeramente. Lo justo para que Regina quedara sentada.

La rubia comenzó a quitarse sus botas y sus calcetines, una vez que terminó, comenzó a quitar las zapatillas de Regina.

Se acercó de nuevo a la morena y la besó. Comenzó a inclinarse más hacia ella, colocó su brazo izquierdo en la cama usándolo como soporte y con su brazo derecho sujetó a Regina. La levantó un poco y la llevo más al centro de la cama.

Regina le besó el cuello nuevamente, y después subió hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Emma colocó su rodilla en el centro de Regina, ejerciendo un poco de presión, la morena arqueo ligeramente su espalda, mientras apretaba sus labios, suprimiendo un gemido. Emma besó el mentón de Regina, y fue dejando un camino de besos por su garganta, hasta que llegó a su clavícula, y la mordió ligeramente. Esta vez Regina no pudo evitar gemir. La forma en la que Emma se movía en su entrepierna, y la forma en la que la besaba no dejaban mucha resistencia. Las manos de Regina comenzaron a viajar desde el cuello de la rubia hasta sus pechos. Masajeándolos por encima de su blusa. Emma dio un ligero suspiro. Regina comenzó a desabrochar los botones, uno a uno. Lentamente.

Emma la besó de nuevo, la lengua de Regina entró sin aviso a su boca, pero la rubia la aceptó rápidamente. Emma movió su rodilla, para colocarse completamente sobre Regina. Su muslo derecho quedo entre las piernas de Regina, mientras que el muslo izquierdo de Regina quedaba entre sus piernas. Comenzó a moverse, lentamente, causando fricción entre su centro y el muslo de Regina, y con su muslo causaba lo mismo en la morena.

–No.- dijo la rubia separándose del beso, antes de que Regina desabrochara su ultimo botón. La morena la vio confundida.- No puedo hacerlo.- volvió a decir tratando de recuperar un poco de aire.

Regina la empujó fuertemente. Emma cayó de espaldas en el colchón.

–Entonces puedes irte.- dijo la morena mientras se levantaba de la cama. La rubia permaneció en silencio, aun sin moverse de la cama.- Puede irse, Miss Swan.- dijo de nuevo.

–Esto no esta bien.- dijo la rubia.

–¿Ahora eres una persona con moral?

–No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a…- negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en la cama.- olvídalo, no importa.- comenzó a ponerse sus calcetines.

* * *

–¿Hay alguien más?- preguntó después de un momento, con su tono indiferente pero sus ojos no reflejaban lo mismo.

–¿Qué si hay alguien más? ¿De verdad, Regina?- la furia comenzaba a crecer en ella.- ¿Piensas que te dejaría por cualquier imbécil de este pueblo? No seas ilusa, por favor.

–¿Por qué no lo harías? ¿Por qué no preferirías estar con alguien sin tener que esconderte?

Emma frunció el ceño. –No estas hablando en serio.

–Solo digo que…

–No.- dijo levantándose.- No tienes idea de lo que estas diciendo. Estas asumiendo que no quiero acostarme contigo porque hay alguien más. Estas haciendo esto sobre ti, de nuevo. Y no sé porque me sorprende. No puedes pensar en nada más que no seas tu. Sigues siendo la misma mujer egoísta de siempre.- Regina levantó una ceja, y con su mirada advertía a Emma.- Nunca te vas a.- suspiró de nuevo.- No vale la pena, alcaldesa.

–¿No valgo la pena?- preguntó falsamente ofendida.

–No hablo de ti.- dijo negando.- Hablo de esto. No vale la pena seguir haciendo esto si nunca vamos a avanzar.

–¿Disculpa?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.- ¿A que te refieres con avanzar? Las reglas están establecidas, Miss Swan. No hay nada en lo que avanzar aquí.

–Exacto a eso me refiero.- se levantó de la cama y camino hasta sus botas.- No vamos a avanzar en nada porque tu sigues pretendiendo que es solo sexo.

Regina resopló. –Es solo sexo.

–No, no lo es.- bajó la mirada.- No lo es para mi.

–Emma…

–No.- dijo interrumpiéndola.- No hace falta que me des una lectura. Sí, para ti es solo sexo, lo entiendo.- Respiró hondo y volvió a hablar.- Al inicio era divertido, ¿ok? Pero ya no lo es. Con una palabra me tienes de rodillas. Estoy tratando de hacer algo productivo y de repente ya estas en mi mente. Y no es solo por el buen sexo, Regina. Es algo más, es la forma en la que actúas después de, o durante. No puedo seguir metiéndome en tu cama, no puedo seguir tocándote así, no cuando al final de todo me siento vacía. Siento que siempre te llevas algo de mi.

Las dos permanecieron en silencio. _"Ya esta. No pudo ir peor." _Pensó Emma.

Regina la miraba incrédula. ¿Qué demonios se le había metido en la cabeza a Emma?

* * *

–No puedo creer que nunca hayas notado la forma en la que te veo. ¿Cuál es el punto de hacer esto? Lo único que logro es volverme más adicta a ti.

–No sabes lo que dices.- dijo la morena mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

–Si sé lo que digo. Mientras tu juegas yo sigo esperando por algo que nunca va a llegar.

–¿Y qué es ese algo?- dijo acariciando el brazo de la rubia.

–Tu corazón.

–No puedes tener mi corazón.- dijo de forma divertida.- No es físicamente posible.

–No estoy hablando literalmente, Regina.- Emma se separó nuevamente.- Quiero que me des un espacio en tu vida, no solo cuando te sientas sola. Quiero ser la persona que te acompaña siempre, cuando estés triste, o feliz, quiero estar ahí.

Regina se acercó de nuevo a ella. –¿De verdad?- preguntó de forma seductora. No iba a dejar que Emma viera sus verdaderas emociones.

–Si.- cerro sus ojos, dejándose llevar nuevamente por las caricias de la morena.- Dime las palabras correctas, y me vas a tener de rodillas por ti.

Regina sonrió. –Demasiada tentación, Emma Swan.

–Regina...- dijo abriendo sus ojos.

La morena se acercó y la besó. Esta vez diferente. La besó tiernamente como nunca lo había hecho.

Regina no era buena con las palabras, y espera que con esa accion Emma entendiera el mensaje.

–Ya no puedo hacerlo, lo sabes.- dijo la rubia separándose del besó.- No puedo seguir metiéndome en tus sabanas, si tu sigues jugando con mi cabeza. No vale la pena que seas algo temporal. No lo mereces. Mereces ser algo permanente.

–Emma.- dijo tomando a la rubia por las muñecas, mientras la miraba a los ojos. Emma no entendía el mensaje.

La rubia se soltó y se agacho a recoger sus botas. –Llámame si decides dejar de jugar.- dijo sobre su hombro mientras caminaba hacia la puerta con sus botas en la mano.

–Emma.- dijo Regina de nuevo.

–Piénsalo Regina. Tal vez con sentimientos es mejor.

–Emma.- la rubia cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

No. Emma no entendió el mensaje.

–Idiota_.-_ dijo Regina con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras buscaba su celular.

Cuando lo encontró escribió un mensaje.

"_No puedo creer que no hayas notado la forma en la que te he estado viendo… Tu también mereces ser algo permanente. –Regina Mills."_

Su sonrisa creció aun más cuando escucho el timbre del celular de Emma, y acto seguido los pasos rápidos en las escaleras.

–¡No corras en las escaleras, Emma Swan!- gritó Regina de forma divertida desde sus habitación.

Emma abrió su puerta un segundo después, asomando solo su cabeza.

–Espero que aun quieras estar de rodillas.- Dijo Regina acercándose lentamente a ella.

Emma sonrió mientras entraba completamente a la habitación.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Reviews siempre son bienvenidos. (:**

**P.D.: **Cualquier _horror_ ortográfico una disculpa.


End file.
